hetty's pool party
by densi93
Summary: its summer and hetty is having pool party what will happen with kensi and deeks is hetty trying to set them up what will the rest of the team think feel free to review would love to hear any comments or suggestions maybe a one shot or more if wanted :
1. Chapter 1

Today was hetty's pool party and kensi was on her way to pick deeks up. she got to his house got out of her car, walked up to his door and knocked. he did'nt take very long to answer the door and when he did kensi got a surprise there deeks stood in just a towel soaking wet with the smugest looking smile she had ever seen. she couldn't help but look him up and down the look of approval evident on her face as deeks smile grew even bigger now that he noticed kensi had been staring at him.

"hey kens your early" deeks said still smiling. kensi just looked at him and blushed the averted her gaze from him to monty who was behind deeks

"hey boy" and monty ran over to kensi and lay down in front of her to get his tummy scratched " yer i know i just thought we could go a bit earlier so that we can stop at the supermarket to get a few thing's for the party" she said as she scratched montys tummy and he wagged his tail in complete excitement at seeing kensi because after all she was his favourite person

deeks just nods " sure i won't be long give me five " he goes to walk in to his apartment but stops turns around and walks over to where kensi is standing "hey kens do you think that maybe you could help me pic out what to wear to the party.

" yer sure may i ask why" kensi said and gives him a smile and shrugs her shoulders. deeks looks at her

" i'm trying to impress someone " he says casually trying not to smile to much at her " and you seem to have good taste so "

kensi just stares at him stunned by what just came out of his mouth and decided she would ask him " who are you trying to impress " now his smile got even bigger

" what's the matter fern you jelouse"

kensi sighed and rolled her eyes " please me jelouse that's rediculous " trying to brush off his statement quickly adding " i simply asked because i would have a better idea on what to pick out for you "

deeks looks at her and his smile starts to fade a little. he thinks for a minute and looks at her " kens just dress me in what ever you like the best im sure whatever you like she will like "

deeks says hoping deep down thatshe knows it is actually her that he is trying to impress and that she will not hurt him if she figures it out before he tells her " ok shall we get to it then" kensi asks and deeks smiles and nods and walks to his room with kensi and monty not far behind him

.in deeks room deeks was sitting on his bed while kensi looked through wardrobe.

he was hoping that at the pool party that kensi was going to wear a bikini and that hetty would have some pairs games so that he would get to be close to kensi with out having to worry that if he was to touch her that she wouldn't her try to kill him because it was part of the game.

kensi on the other hand was trying to find somthing for him to wear that was revealing but not so much that this women he was trying to impress would notice and be all over him. she all ready hated this women and she didn't even know her .

she quickly decided what she was gonna give him to wear. the shirt he had worn undercover when they were undercover as justin and melissa , a pair of jeans , she even thought about what bored shorts suited his skin tone to what towel would be more manly.

deeks who was still sitting on the bed was watching her with awe as she picked out clothes for him. he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear her when she started talking to him

" earth to deeks are you going in your swim wear or your jeans and shirt ? " sha asked deeks looked up at her and smiled

" i think im gonna go in my swim wear princess" he said to her as he got up and took his clothes of her and went to the bathroom to get changed .when he came out of the bathroom kensi and monty had gone he looked around and found a note on his bed

deeks

me and monty are waiting in the car please dont be too long as monty is very excited about going for a swim

:) kensi

deeks put the not back on his bed, went to get his phone and keys and hurried out the door to see them waiting in his drive he got in the car next to kensi whom was sighing a lot, put his seatbelt on and they were on their way.

deeks was staring out the window deep in thought about how he was gonna try and impress kensi when she sighed so loud that it made him jump

" whats the matter kens and don't say your fine cause i can see that your not" he said kensi just looked at him with this undescribable exspression on her face and then realised what he said

"i didn't mean it that way cause we both know that you are more than fine or hot for that matter but any what what i meant to say was that i know somethings wrong and i just want to help"

she looked at him stunned she could see the concern in his eyes and it kinda sent a warm feeling through her stomache she just brushed off and looked back at the road

" its nothing you can help with but i appreciate the offer" kensi said hoping that he wouln't push her any further and he didn't

please review and let me know if u want more


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to all who reviewed its much appreciated x

When they got to Hetty's they parked in her drive, got out of the car and walked around the to the back gate and walked through it. they saw that sam, callen, nell and Eric were already there and waiting on the patio while Hetty was nowhere in sight.

sam pointed to the building on his left so they left monty with nell and Eric and walked past the pool to go to the pool house opposite they saw Hetty there trying to roll up a volleyball net while also trying to push the barbeque out of the door.

"hey Hetty" deeks said as they walked in the door kensi going to one end of the net and deeks the other "how about me and deeks get this set up while you get the barbeque up and running" kensi said smiling at Hetty while watching deeks slightly struggle with his end of the net. Hetty looked at him and smiled then turned and walked out with the barbeque trailing behind her.

once Hetty had gone kensi and deeks both looked at each other and started to laugh

" so how do you want to do this " deeks asked with a smirk on his face while he winked at her . kensi just rolled her eyes and scoffed

" uh lets just roll each end to the middle and hope for the best" kensi said while looking a little confused at deeks while he was still smiling at her

they both started to roll the net up when deeks tripped over and knocked kensi to the floor landing right on top of her. Kensi's hands went to his chest and his to either side of her head their faces were so close that they could feel each others breathes on their cheeks which made the situation much worse for them because all they had to do was lean in a few inches and they could kiss.

they both just lay there looking in to each others eyes neither one wanting to move as time seemed to slow down as their hearts beat faster and their breaths became heavier, they got lost in each other. after about two minutes Hetty walks back in and coughs to try to get their attention

"miss blye, mister deeks "

they look up at her with embarrassment all over their faces

" it's not what it looks like" kensi says as she starts to get up

" sure it isn't " with that said Hetty picks up the barbeque lighter and walks out leaving kensi and deeks to stare at each other awkwardly and slightly embarrassed.

sorry its short but i have been really busy hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to all who reviewed i really appreciate it. xx

any suggestions for future chapters are welcome

once Hetty was back by the pool and had got the barbeque going she saw kensi and deeks walking from the pool house with the volleyball net between them. she called them over and told them

to go set the net up .

they were over at the pool and nearly done putting the net up when deeks got a mischievous glint in his eyes. kensi looked at him warily, he smiled at her and before anyone could say anything deeks pulled the net and kensi fell in the pool still fully clothed. deeks stood there in fits of laughter, sam, callen and Hetty look surprised at what he did and a little sorry for him cause they knew kensi would definitely be pissed at him and want to get him back .

Nell and Eric stood there looking at each other not knowing what to do.

when kensi surfaced from beneath the water deeks stopped laughing and looked at her. he could see she was angry at him and he started to regret what he had done so he went over to the side of the pool and offered he a hand.

kensi of course seeing this had already started to think that if she's in the pool then he has to be.

so she took his had and yanked him forward in to the pool with her while Hetty, sam, callen, Nell and Eric cheered and clapped.

kensi pumped her fists in the air in victory as deeks swam round her under the water working on a way to get her back. when kensi was not expecting it he pulled her back under the water, swan as fast as he could and got out off the pool, took his wet shirt of threw it behind him hitting Hetty in the process and cannon bombed back in to the pool next to where kensi had surfaced effectively soaking her again.

kensi just looked at him and laughed a few seconds later she dunked him and all thet could be heard was laughter.

Hetty looked at them both in the pool laughing and come to a conclusion that she has to secretly try and get them together cause she can see that they are totally in love with each other whether they admit it or not.

sorry its short but i have been really busy hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to all who reviewed i really appreciate it. xx

sorry its taken so long and is so short but writers block has taken hold of my very easily distracted mind

thinking about adding some neric :

any suggestions for future chapters are welcome

plus im looking for a beta reader if anyones interested let me know :)

it was after dinner and the team were sitting around Hetty's very large dinning table all chatting

deeks keeps sneakily looking over and sending sly smiles at kensi now and then when he thought no one is watching him.

" i think it's time for that game of volleyball . mr deeks, mr Hanna your team captains choose wisely." Hetty said as she stood up from her chair and stated to walk over to the pool

" why don't we just play as partners. me and kensi against Nell and Eric and the winners verse sam and callen?" deeks suggests.

" i think that's a great idea mr deeks" Hetty said while smiling at the detective.

they all made their way over to the pool side. deeks and Eric being the beach lovers they are were the first to jump in splashing kensi and Nell who were not to happy about it but didn't say anything to the boys because they knew they were going to end up wet anyway.

kensi and Nell sat on the side of the pool to slowly ease their way in to the water. that was spoilt though when Eric came over and pulled poor Nell in so that their skin was practically touching. she just looked at him and gave him a shy smile which he returned. they stayed like that untill they realised that kensi and deeks were watching them.

they broke apart and swam to their positions embarrassment clear on their faces. looking at kensi and deeks who were now having their own little moment.

Eric couldn't believe his eyes deeks was really there standing behind kensi tying her bikini up with the biggest of smiles possible on his face and she wasnt hitting him or yelling at him she was just standing there smirking.

Eric looked over at Hetty who to also stood there with a smirk so he just shrugged it off and went to get the ball off sam who was at the back side of pool. once he was sure deeks was finished with kensi's top he threw the ball to him.

" you start" Eric said while moving to the front so that he could spike the ball if needed because he was taller than Nell.

.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 20 minutes later and Kensi and Deeks had beaten Nell and Eric by 4 points. The smiles on their faces were enormous as they hi-fived each other and swam over to the other side of the pool where Eric and Nell were and shook their hands. Deeks looked over at Kensi and could see that her shoulders were starting to burn.

"Hey Kens, let's go get some water. And maybe you should put some more sun block on." Deeks said, pointing at her red tinted shoulders.

Yea sure! Need to refuel for our next game." She said and smiled at Deeks.

They all got out of the pool, got some water and sun lotion, and walked back over to where Hetty, Callen and Sam were sitting .

Kensi and Deeks sat down on the empty sun lounger near Hetty while Eric and Nell walked back over to the pool, sat down on the edge, and put their feet in the water.

Both Hetty and Sam watched as Deeks practically drooled over Kensi, who was rubbing sun lotion into her skin. Little did he know that she was watching him too.

"Do you need some help Kens?" Deeks asked as he watched her try to rub the lotion on her back. She smiled at him and handed him the bottle.

"Sure." She said, turning her face away from everyone so they couldn't see the slight blush creeping up her face. Deeks moved closer and squeezed some sun block on to his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. He then sat behind her and slowly started to massage it into her skin, eliciting a slight moan for Kensi as she shut her eyes and leaned in to Deeks touch.

Deeks, hearing the slight moan Kensi made, couldn't help but smile.

As he worked his hands over her body, he noticed that she would shiver every once in a while or get goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, moving closer to her so that his chest was touching her back.

"No." She said as she shivered once again; this time Deeks could feel it with his whole body.

"But you're shivering." He said, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I know." Kensi said, but was cut off by Callen and Sam, who were clearing their throats.  
Kensi and Deeks separated and looked at each other, embarrassment clear on both their faces


	6. Chapter 6

After the embarrassment had died down, Hetty walked over to Kensi and Deeks.

"Gather round people." She said as everyone walked over and stood by her. Kensi stood up with Deeks right behind her. He was breathing on the back of her neck, giving her goose bumps. Hetty smiled and carried on

"Ms. Blye, I need you and Mister Deeks to go into the kitchen and find the box of donughts. Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, you two are to find me some string and a pair of scissors. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, if you would be so kind as to get me the limbo stand from the pool house." Hetty instructed.

The team broke up to their individual tasks as Hetty walked over to the bar and poured herself a scotch, smirking to herself at her newly formed plan.

In the kitchen, Kensi was looking in the cupboards while Deeks walked in and pressed himself up against her, making her jump a little.

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi asked him while still looking through the cupboard. He moved his hands to her hips and turned her around to face him.

"Nothing. I just want to ask you something." He said, looking into her eyes. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Uhuh." Was all she could say as she looked up at him. He smiled and moved a little closer so he could feel the heat radiating from her skin.

"If you weren't cold earlier, then why did you have goosebumps?" Kensi looked at him in complete shock.

"I...I...I um I was co-cold." Kensi struggled to try and form the sentence as she watched Deeks with the smuggest look on his face. She quickly turned her gaze to something, anything, that wasn't his face.

Deeks gently ran his hands up her sides and back down again, never looking away from her. She could feel the fire where he had run his fingers and felt the goosebumps already forming. She turned back to look at him and she instantly knew what he was doing to her.

"Oh look your cold again Kens." She smirked, grabbed his butt and pulled him towards her.

"Wow I never really imagined having my butt grabbed as being that hot." He said as he lowered one of his hands slowly downwards towards her butt hoping that she wouldn't stop him. "But no, yeah, that was all kinds of fantastic" Kensi looked up at him with a big smile. As he finally got to the point were he was about to grab her butt they heard Hetty calling to them so they broke apart quickly and frantically searched for the donughts.

Deeks found them and they quickly strode back out to Hetty.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

As they all gathered back around, Hetty explained what they were to do.

"Alright. I want you, Mr. Hanna, to tie a piece of string to each end of the limbo stand with six pieces dangling from the long piece. Two on the left shall be for Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks, the two in the middle for Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones, and the final two on the right for you and Mr. Callen."

They all looked at her, stunned, then at each other to see if they knew what the little ninja had planned. Sam went and put the string up and came back to the rest of the group.

"Ms. Blye, I would like for you to tie a doughnut to the end of each of the six strings."

Kensi took the box of doughnuts that Deeks was carrying and slowly walked over to the limbo stand with the strings on it. She tied a doughnut to each, looking back at Deeks when she had finished. She licked the sugar off her fingers, making Deeks moan. His face turned a less than pale shade of red because of Nell, Callen, Sam and Eric's accusatory looks.

Hetty then looked at him and noticed he couldn't take his eyes of Kensi, so she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Deeks, considering that little noise you made, I think it's in our best interest that you go and get the six blind folds over by the volleyball net."

He looked at her and smiled, then looked at Kensi, who had now returned, hearing the last of the conversation.

"What are the blind folds for and what little noise did Deeks make?" She asked, looking to where her partner was bending over his perfect butt on show in his swim shorts.

Kensi found that she couldn't look away from him. The way his muscles moved in his back as he stood up and turned back to face her, the smile on his face as he looked at her because he knew she was checking him out. That part he secretly enjoyed, but would never think to tell her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he was talking to her.

"Hey Kens, you like what you see?" He asked cockily.

She shook herself out of her daze and looked at him.

"What?" She asked innocently as he smiled at her, knowing he had just called her out.

"I said do you like what you see? But obviously you do cause..." He began, but was cut off by her punching him in the arm. Hetty looked on with amusement at the junior agent and the detective.

"If you to have finished, I would like to start please." Hetty stated.

They looked at each other, both their cheeks flushed red.

"Ok then. Please follow me."

They followed Hetty over to the limbo stand with the doughnuts attached to it and each took their respective places. Hetty put their blind folds on and went to sit in the deck chair nearby while picking up her whistle.

"Ok. When I blow the whistle, first team to eat their doughnuts wins. Understood?" They all mumbled their conformations.

"Ready...set...go!" She blew the whistle and they started to try and catch them. But being blindfolded and having to try and eat a doughnut dangling from a piece of string was a little trickier than any of them expected.

Little did Deeks and Kensi know that this was a little part of Hetty's plan to get them together.

Being as competitive as Kensi was, she was the first to grab the doughnut in her mouth and bite it. Chewing, she reached out in front of her to pull Deeks in to where she now knew they were. He let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of her warm hands on his bare skin and the doughnut just slipped in his mouth. Then it dawned on him that they were both blind folded and that if he really wanted to, which he did, he could give her a quick kiss and blame it on the fact that he couldn't see.

So he lightly grabbed her arms to hold on to her, lowered his head to where he thought her mouth would be and slowly and gently brushed his lips on hers.

She gasped and froze for a second. He pulled away but before he could say anything she had brought him back into her so that she could kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I'm sorry that's it's been so long and that I haven't had time to update plus this story has now reached 50 reviews which makes me happy so yay big thanks to livilaughsalot for helping me and to emILY9913 and to all who reviewed plus if there is anything you want me to put in the story or have any ideas you can either put it in a review or you can pm me :) :) :)

they just stare at each other as the rest of the Gang looks amazed at what just happened.

" Hey guys, guys , Kensi , Deeks you listening" Nell says as she clears her throat

They shyly look away from each other and at the rest of the team who are sharing one of those 'I told you so looks'. Then they look back at each other embarrassment clear on their faces

Kensi looking the most guilty says " Sorry I don't know what came over me" She looks back at Deeks with a small smirk spread across her face.

" Yeah me too " Deeks said still looking in to Kensi's eyes.

Hetty clears her throat because its getting a bit awkward . She looks from Kensi to Deeks and then at the remaining partners, then back to Kensi and Deeks.

" Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks may I have a word?" Hetty motioned to them to follow her with her finger.

Hetty walked back in to the house with Kensi and Deeks not that far behind her. She sat at the kitchen table and smiled to herself the thought of the young pair had been one of the things that she had always hoped, for she knew exactly what they could be the first day they met. She saw the attraction immediately and she has watched that grow into something more special. She couldn't help but wish that the love that these two share she had as well.

Kensi and Deeks sat down opposite Hetty like they knew that she was going to interrogate them

"Well all I'm going to say is that it took you long enough!" she said smiling at them

"we're not together Hetty" Both Kensi and Deeks reply in unison

She looks at them in astonishment

"Your not together?" Hetty said looking back and forth between them

"No" kensi and Deeks say in unison for the hundredth time

" Then how do you explain that kiss" she says thinking she's got them where she wants them

Kensi and Deeks look at each other and have a silent conversation with their eyes. Deeks nods at Kensi to tell her that she can explain to Hetty she sighs and looks at hetty

"Well we suspected you were up to something when you kept putting us together in these weird places. About a week ago when you invited everyone to your for a pool party. I thought it was a bit weird because you don't usually throw parties, especially not in your house because of all the antiques you have". She looked at Deeks for him to continue

"And well you gave it away when you kept giving us opportunities to go off together, then there was the whole doughnut thing which was quite clever by the way. I really don't know why you had to go to all this trouble to get me and Kens together" Deeks finishes a bit out of breath and glad that it was finally over. He looks at Kensi, then at Hetty with expectantly

" Oh bugger. I really though that I was being sneaky. So my plan didn't work?" Hetty looks down at the kitchen table a massive frown on her little face.

Kensi and Deeks just look at each other like guilty school kids then back at Hetty. She looks up at them and smiles ever so slightly.

" Sorry but no" Kensi says in the softest voice Hetty has ever heard her use

" It's ok it's just that I see you and and its really hard not to think that you would be perfect for each other" Hetty tells her honestly.

Kensi turns away from Hetty really quickly and looks at Deeks. They stare at each other awkwardly for a while. Hetty gets up and and walks out of the kitchen leaving them to hopefully discuss what she said

"Sooooooo" Deeks drawls out " she thinks we are perfect for each other" He awkwardly looks away from Kensi. He looks back at her expectantly, making she looks down at her hands which are in her lap fiddling.

She doesn't answer him and he makes a move to get up.

"It's ok Kens I get it " he saids as he sadly looks back at her

"Deeks Wait Please its not what you think"

" Well what do I think then kens" he's now getting a bit angry cause he's confused she had kissed him and not platonically.

" It's not that I don't you know cause I do and it's just really scary! ok?it's that I've never felt this way about anyone before and I just don't want to get hurt again." she looks at him with tears in her eyes and she's shaking a little bit. All she want is to run out of there but she can't her body is doing one thing and her brain is telling her another .

Deeks walks over to her and pulls her in to a hug " kens I feel the same way too. you should know that by now and you know I would never hurt you.. ever!" whispering in her ear and rubbing soothing circles on her back, she slowly stopped crying and pulled away a little to look up in to his eyes. She saw his smile and couldn't help smile back at him. She punches him in the shoulder and pulls back all the way

" Ow! Hey! What was that for." Deeks whined rubbing the spot were she had hit him.

" That was for making me cry." she said in a singsong voice an she walked off chuckling to herself.

He just watches amazed at her walking away. She had to be one of the strangest people he had ever met. Her moods were all over the place, her eating habits were terrible and those were the two things that got to him most but he loved her and he knew that she was gonna be the death of him.

Well that was a bit of an interesting was a little plot twist which even I didn't expect lol. Can't wait to hear what you think. Please review and I should update really soon  
1 minute ago


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I'm sorry that's it's been so long. I just haven't had time to update. And, this story has now reached 58 reviews which makes me happy so yay! Big thanks to livilaughsalot for helping me and to emILY9913 and to all who reviewed! 3 Plus if there is anything you want me to put in the story or have any ideas you can either put it in a review or you can pm me! :) :) :)

It's ten minutes later and Kensi and Deeks have rejoined the group. Hetty was looking at them curiously as they sat down, Kensi practically sitting on top of Deeks, both with massive smiles on their faces. Hetty just smiled and and walked over to them.

"So I presume you two had a good talk?" Se questioned, smiling at them.

"Actually, yes." Deeks said looking back to Kensi, then taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. Looking back to Hetty, Deeks says "A real good talk. Thank you."

"It's about time, my dears." She hugged them and got up. "Well I think this party is just about wrapped up." She walked over to the the patio doors. The others got up and followed her. Sam and Callen left first. Shortly after, Eric and Nell left, leaving Kensi, Deeks, and Hetty.

"So does this mean you two are finally going to get your act together." Hetty asked, looking from Kensi to Deeks and back again. Kensi looked over at Deeks and smiled.

"Yes, I hope so." She said, watching as Deeks eyes lit up and his smile grew bigger.

"Me too." Deeks happily added.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Hetty cleared her throat and ushers them towards the door.

"I think you two need a little alone time" she said and winked at them.

They walked out the front door to Kensi's car. They climbed in and she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Sorry! This chapter is a little short. The next one should be a little longer than normal.  
Can't wait to hear what you think! Please review and I should update really soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so here's the next chapter! It's a little shorter than I expected but I have big plans for the next one so that should even it out a bit :) Big thanks to livilaughsalot for helping me and to all who reviewed, plus if there is anything you want me to put in the story or have any ideas you can either put it in a review or you can pm me :) :) :)

They arrive back at Kensi's, go inside and sit on her couch to relax.

"Kens, you hungry?" Deeks asks as he looks over at her. She just nods and smiles as she slides down further on the couch. "I'll go make us some food then" he gets up and starts to walk over to her kitchen

"No wait." She says. He turns backwards to look at her. "I want to help." Deeks starts to chuckle a little as Kensi sits there giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "I promise to do exactly what you say." At hearing that Deeks stops laughing and looks at her with a smirk

"Well in that case..." Deeks starts before she cuts him off.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Mind outta the gutter Deeks."

Deeks smiles at her, turns and walks to the kitchen. She gets up and follows him.

They stop at the fridge, Kensi opens it and Deeks looks inside to find some chicken, garlic, peppers, tomatoes. He closes the fridge and walks around her brushing up against her ever so slightly just to see her reaction. He presses his chest against her back, pinning her agains the counter, so that he can look in the cupboard above her head.

He digs around in there for about a minute until he find what he wants. He then hands them down to Kensi one by one, his hand grazing her arm every time giving her goosebumps.

Deeks with a smile on his face says "You good Kens? You want me to turn the air conditioner down?"

She turns around so that they are face to face with their chests touching.

"I'm good. I'll just go grab a jacket." She says and starts to move when Deeks catches her by the arm.

"Or you could just take my hoodie because you love my scent and go sit on the couch, relax, and get a movie ready." He winks at her and smiles cockily. She looks down at his hoodie and then back up to his eyes.

"Orrrrrr I could take your hoodie, help you finish up here and then we could go snuggle on the couch and watch a movie." She smiles up at him waiting for his reaction.  
When she sees that he has a massive smile on his face she goes to grab the hem of his top when he stops her.

"Now that is an idea I love, but snuggle, Kens? Really? Not exactly a word I would imagine you using." He chuckles and moves to wrap his arms around her, but before he can, she stops him, grabs at his hoodie, and pulls him in towards her. She kisses him and her right hand moves up to his face and lightly scratches his stubble.

Deeks not yet over the shock of having her kiss him is stood still with his eyes wide open.

Something then clicks in his mind and he pulls back from her.

She looks confused and slightly hurt but she gives him a chance to explain.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Kens?" He sees her and he smiles.

"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked you to snuggle or kissed you if I wasn't sure." She says then smiles back at him.

"Well okay then sugar bear."

He puts his left hand on her hip and his right hand on her cheek and brings her in for a slow passionate kiss.

Sorry this chapter is short but I'm planning on the next chapter being a lot longer.  
Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
